


The forbidden arrangement

by Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark!Rey, Devotion, F/M, Forbidden Love, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo is a cursed prince and Rey loves it, Lingerie, One Shot, Punishment, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, seduction gone wrong, this could continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: Kylo and Rey are both Knights of Ren under the command of Leader Snoke. During the daylight they train, compete and do their master’s bidding. But at night – they only fulfil each other’s wishes.At least that was part of the secret arrangement.So naturally Rey does not take it lightly when Kylo neglects his duties… Pure smut.





	The forbidden arrangement

**The forbidden arrangements**

  
The electric clock revealed the truth to Rey. It was well past midnight and she couldn’t help but sit on the couch and wait for ~~her~~ …Kylo… to arrive.  
It was rather unusual for the First Knight to not stand at her door precisely at half twelve. Usually Rey had troubles keeping her partner from spending all his free time lingering in her quartier- and try to seduce her constantly.

  
Oh how she wished that he would be here and display his talents now… Her heart made a quick jump even thinking about her tall raven-haired companion…  
However today was different. Kylo had not been at her door at the usual time. He had not entered her room quickly to claim her body… No.

Instead she had received a message on her holopad from the leader of their brotherhood, which stated that he had to postpone their date night “by a few hours”.

What could have been this important to him?

With a casual move of her wrist Rey had her holopad levitated to her, so she could reread Kylo’s message. The more often she went over the lines, the better she could visualise her partner muttering the lines apologetically into her ear. But even if she had wanted to believe the First Knight blindely, she was afraid to trust the sparkle of honesty in his obsidian eyes. The younger Knight of Ren knew her leader better. Kylo Ren was an ambitious man. Sometimes too aspiring... Especially when he sought the Supreme Leader’s approval rather than hers …

  
A sigh escaped the brunette’s full lips and she couldn’t help but feel that she was played a sucker by her leader.

“I will go to bed now…he can forget about date nights for a while!” exclaimed Rey rather irately and decided that hoping for Kylo’s arrival return for over five hours has humiliated her enough. And Freyal Ren would not play the role of the wretched housewife… not even for her mighty knight.

  
Standing up the slim woman slowly strolled into her bathroom on the battle station and started to undress.

She couldn’t help but glance at her reflection as she passed her mirror while starting to undress. The fact that she needed to take off her…underwear…tonight became more humiliating with every piece of fabric she disposed of. Rey sighted frustrated.

Rey had even put on a pair of new underwear she knew her knight would have loved… Yes, Rey had brought a dark green corsage-body and matching straps for Kylo while imagining how his lips formed into a mischievous grin upon seeing her in her night wear. He would probably fight an urge to gawk at her, he would even try to avert his eyes from her curves as he would feel embarrassed about his staring – only to gather all his courage and tardily eye up her body from head to toe a second later.

Rey had always loved that appetent look that Kylo gave her – especially because she knew that he would be already rock hard inside his pants from looking at her. The thought caused a twitch in her pants.

  
But not today… today she would have to crush her desire for her back haired knight and slumber off in solitude. And needless to say Kylo wouldn’t receive any kindness from her the next couple of days.

No, he shall rot in hell.

The former scavenger knew already (without needing to look at her organiser) that she would be very busy meeting up with random officers of the Order and other Ren Knights every time Kylo would ask for a meeting. The only other thing she needed to do was burning her new laced lingerie.

Yes. She would have so much on her calendar that she wouldn’t be able to find any time for Kylo outside their official schedule. Yes, that would be the proper way to punish him!

With a subtle shake of her neck Rey felt the anger leave her system, because she knew that she needed to calm down. Otherwise the First Knight wouldn’t have only ruined her evening – but also her night sleep. She wouldn’t allow that.

  
With her kimono, the straps and her high heels (yes, feral Freyal Ren possessed a pair of black stilettos) already on the ground Rey turned to face the mirror in her dimly lit bathroom in order to take out the hair bubble from her hair. However as soon as her eyes focused on the mirror, she jumped frightened.

She wasn’t alone.  
  
Angry about the fact that Kylo had startled her (how the hell did he get access to her room anyway?), the brunette usually passive mimic turned into a frown. She could see how the older man curled his lips in amusement as a response.  
  
“Did the Supreme Leader get tired of your presence?” questioned the younger Knight, not hiding her contempt while removing her hair bubble and freed her long locks.  
  
From the corner of her eye she could see how the tall man crossed his lean and muscular arms over his chest. By now a smirk decorated her partner’s slim lips and Rey couldn’t help to fight the feeling like forgiving Kylo immediately.  
  
“No, I promised my _kitten_ to pay her a visit tonight …” spoke the knight at the doorframe seductively and tilted his head, so his locks were touching the casing.  
  
The once lonely and unconfident girl from Jakku heard herself snort unattractively and her companion couldn’t help put snicker calmly.  
  
“I doubt you have a ' _kitten_ ' to return to…It felt neglected. So I killed it.”  
  
Without hiding her disaffection Rey looked daggers at Kylo, only to reach for her kimono with the force.

But the fabric of her kimono never found its way between her fingers. Actually she was immobile now. Just like her clothing on the floor…  
Without a warning she felt a soft hand touch her waist decisively, which started to slowly examine the texture of her corsage. Rey tried to shake the man off, but his force grip forbade her body to respond.

“Hello, _kitten_ …” whispered Kylo aroused and breathed teasingly against her arterial. Immediately every hair of her body stood up and Rey didn’t even need to look at Kylo’s face to see the smug look on his face. Suddenly a light smell of Corellian brandy hit her nose and she immediately knew, what was going on within her knight. She couldn’t help to feel her pulse quicken.  
  
“Kylo, don’t” warned Rey in return and felt the need to dismiss Kylo, but her voice betrayed her at the end. What should have sounded like a demand ended up sounding like plea.  
  
“No…” Kylo responded eagerly and Rey felt her body be pushed over around, so she would look into those damn eyes. Obviously Rey first came to have a look at Kylo’s fine shirt, but it didn’t take her long to let her glance slowly wander from the dark brown fabric to Kylo’s straight jaw, the even nose and the determined eyes.  
There was that sparkle, again…  
  
“You know, my kitten loves to play hard to get…and randomly reveals her true desires…” mumbled the tall black head with his low voice and let is hand trail up Rey’s bare arms.  
  
The delicate brunette couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Kylo could be terribly unpredictable when having a drink too much…  
  
And an upredictable Kylo…was somehow an exciting Kylo.  
  
The smile and the disapproving look on Rey’s face were enough to get the smirking prince of Alderaan to proceed with his noble plan…  
  
Two dominating hands found their way to Rey’s firm ass and gave her a punch before lifting her on the edge of her sink. Rey gasped at the ceramic cold of the furniture at her derriere. Rey tried to protest of course, but she knew her master was quite determined to carry out is plan. He always was.  
A pair of wide lips trailed along her cheek and she couldn’t help but shiver as she took in Kylo’s scent. The young man smelled of mint and musk, mixed with the rough scent of leather.  
  
As Kylo tried to conquer her still painted lips with a smile, the former scavenger turned her head so the Knight’s lips couldn’t capture hers. She refused give into that kriffin man easily, perhaps he was right and she liked playing hard to get…  
  
She felt Kylo gulp angrily and so he withdrew his lips from her skin. Rey refused to look Kylo in the eyes, because she knew what he would try next. The First Knight would reveal his most convincing weapon against her, the puppy eyes, and blink at her until she got weak and gave in. But Rey wouldn’t yield today. Bad puppies needed to be taught a lesson…  
  
“ _Cyar’ika_ … listen…” whispered Kylo and somehow the title the cursed one gave her sent shivers down her spine.  
  
“ **No** , you listen-“ exclaimed Rey rather angrily and made the biggest mistake in the evening: she looked Kylo straight in his big pleading puppy eyes. As brown met green, she knew had lost again.  
  
“We made an arrangement for tonight. Wasn’t it you that separated me from the others during training today, only to grab my ass and ask for a _meeting_ tonight?” breathed the brunette groggily.  
  
Kylo growled in response, but never broke the eye contact. Rey knew for sure that the First Knight didn’t like to be criticised. In particular as Kylo never got tired of mentioning how all of his actions were to benefit “them” every time they became intimate. Even though the scavenger doubted Kylo used the Supreme Leader only to become powerful enough to overthrow him one day and form an empire of his own, Rey couldn’t help to wish Kylo Ren to succeed. Rey had secretly always wished to start a family, but under Snoke’s ruling relationships between the Knights were strictly forbidden… Passion was ok. But caring so much for someone to want to start a family with him would not be tolerated…  
  
“Forgive me… cyar’ika” whispered the dark knight and the seductive smile reappeared on his handsome features while nibbling on Rey’s ear. A soft moan escaped her lips as teeth met her earlobe. It was overwhelming for the desert rat of Jakku to know that the Prince of Alderaan (yes, the title was extinct but Kylo was royal nonetheless) carved her approval and touch.  
  
“I shouldn’t have stayed away for so long…please accept my humble apologies...” continued the tall warrior slowly and started to go to his knees while pushing Rey’s muscular legs apart.  
  
Without warning full lips attacked the middle of her tight. Placing passionate kisses and small bites on her skin. Rey’s hands darted into Kylo’s mane. Like usual a firm pull at his roots encouraged the kneeling man in his actions. And so Kylo’s finger trailed down the fabric of her underwear in front of her clit before opening the buttons on the inside of her body-corsage. Rey already knew Kylo would enjoy that she was wet and throbbing with need already, but still he insisted on rubbing his fingers against the moisture of her panties.

“You know that you are my everything…” spoke Kylo quietly with such determination in his voice, that Rey would never have doubted the sincerity of the words.  
  
“Oh, Kylo…” moaned the brunette and felt her heart beat in her throat.

That was all her kneeling knight needed before ripping the buttons of her corsage open, only to push her lips apart before bending towards her inner folds.  
  
“You are so beautiful kitten, and you are so wet…” sang the husky voice of Kylo from between her legs and Rey couldn’t help but blush while admiring how good the man looked down there.  
  
Leaning into her womanhood, Kylo started to blow a soft breeze against her skin.  
  
Rey gave into the urge to grab her man’s thick locks, knowing what was to follow. And indeed, after a last smug glance into the eyes of the brunette Kylo made his first contact.  
  
Rey immediately felt the urge to tilt back her head.

The First Knight’s wet tongue trailed first the left side of her clit, before carefully caressing the other side of her lip.  
  
Then Kylo made his way to her special spot and Rey couldn’t help but feel her legs tremble as the knight began slowly teasing the knot. A cold wind blew against her spot and it felt like heaven.  
  
“Forc-“ whimpered the brunette and inhaled sharply. She didn’t need to look at Kylo to know that he was bloody pleased with himself.  
  
“Not yet, cy’arika. We can do so much more…” suggested the force user darkly, his voice loaded with want. Just as promised, Rey felt a finger enter her. It wasn’t gentle. It was rough. There was no stretching. Not that Rey required any… Determined and merciless Kylo worked with his finger. Pumping in and out, curling just in the right angle so his skin touched the inside of her tunnel. Rey moaned like a wild nexu. Lips were added. A gentle suck on her clitoris and Rey began to see the stars. Another finger was inserted in her, but this time the knight expressed his lust with her: “So tight, kitten.”  
  
Kylo revealed his possessive side again, which he only exposed whenever their bodies shared forbidden pleasures. It made Rey’s heart race.  
  
She liked belonging to someone. She wanted to be Kylo’s.  
  
Meanwhile with every devoted lapping and pumping the kneeling prince became faster and his service more intense…  
  
“Bloody hell!” Rey cried out loud as her muscles cramped and the delicate pain of her orgasm hit her. Only after she rode out her orgasm, did she feel the man take his mouth away from her sensitive area. He was panting now. And after a final kiss the dark sider lifted his head up and brought his hand to his sinful lips only wipe off some of her liquids before fixating the woman.  
  
“Am I forgiven, cyar’ika?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys...this was my first attempt on smut. Please note that english is not my first language...  
> Still how did you like it?
> 
> Please let me know if you liked or hated it!  
> Leave som kudos or drop a comment.
> 
> The arrangement was planned as a one shot, BUT if a lot of you want more I guess I could develop the story further...
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading :-)!


End file.
